


Nailed It!

by BetterInFiction



Series: Own Devices [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Seriously it's all fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterInFiction/pseuds/BetterInFiction
Summary: Naruto always, somehow, remembered Kakashi's birthday. It had been a surprise that first year, when the small genin ran up to him on the street, thrusting a potted plant into his hands with a bashful smile. Now the man was standing in front him and pouting over a misshapen thing on his desk.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Own Devices [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891162
Comments: 11
Kudos: 215





	Nailed It!

“Naruto,” Kakashi said slowly, looking at the colorful misshapen… thing sitting on his desk.

“Yeah?” the blonde replied, a hopeful lilt to his tone. He looked up at him, his blue eyes were wide, his cheeks dusted pink, and a slight smile playing at his mouth. Kakashi swallowed and looked back at the thing on his desk. It kind of resembled a bowl, if someone had sat on it before it was fired, but he couldn’t make sense of what was on top. _Is that narutomaki?_ _And why are there chopsticks sticking out of it?_

"Don’t take this the wrong way, but what is it?” he asked carefully, eyes flicking up to his partner again.

“It’s a ramen cake,” he said pouting, his shoulders sagging.

“Oh,” he breathed, “That makes sense.” It really didn’t, why would Naruto bring him a _ramen_ _cake_? Naruto made a frustrated sound and threw his hands up.

“It’s for your birthday!” he shouted. _Oh right…_ Kakashi had never paid any attention to his birthday, it was just another day of the year and there were more important things to deal with. Especially this year when he had just become Hokage and they were coming up on the second anniversary of the war. But Naruto always, somehow, remembered. It had been a surprise that first year, when the small genin ran up to him on the street, thrusting a potted plant into his hands with a bashful smile. It was still hard to believe that that brat was now the war hero standing in front him and pouting over a cake. _Still cute though._

“Thank you, Naruto,” he smiled and stood, motioning for Naruto to walk around the desk and into his arms. The younger man came over grudgingly, grumbling incoherently into Kakashi’s chest. “It’s great,” he smiled into the blonde hair.

“If it was so great than you wouldn’t have had to ask what it is,” he grumbled and Kakashi chuckled, squeezing him tighter.

“I was just a little confused by the chopsticks and that green thing,” he joked.

“That’s the scallions!” Naruto squawked.

“I guess I should have seen this coming, you’ve been watching way too many cooking competitions lately.” Naruto huffed and pulled away.

“Well, yeah, because some _ass_ won’t give me any missions,” he glared at him but there was no heat behind it.

“Ah, I’m still not going to,” he teased. “And you know why.”

"Yeah ‘cuz you’re a jerk. It was just a few scrapes!” Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “Hey, it’s not my fault that that first prosthetic was fragile. No one told me that!”

“Lady Tsunade told you, numerous times.”

"Agh, whatever! What’s the point of being with the Hokage if I don’t get any perks?” Naruto turned away and Kakashi grabbed him, pulling his back against his chest and nosing at that sensitive spot behind his ear.

“I’d like to think you get other things from our relationship,” he purred, enjoying the shiver that he felt under his hands. “And is that anyway to treat the birthday boy?”

“You wouldn’t even remember your birthday if it wasn’t for me,” he sniffed indignantly, but still tilting his head to the side, allowing him more access to his neck.

"Hmm, that’s probably true,” he hummed. “So, should we eat this thing?” he eyed the cake again. He loved Naruto, but he really didn’t think the thing looked edible.

“Ha, no, your present is that you don’t have to eat it,” Naruto laughed, hand coming back to run through Kakashi’s hair, and Kakashi held in his sigh of relief.

“Is that my only present?” he mouthed at that delicious tan neck through his mask and slid his hands down to grip his hips.

“ _Urgh,_ you’re such a pervert,” Naruto squirmed in his grip and tried to push his face away.

“Mm, you always say such sweet things,” he nipped at his ear.

“Get off of me!” he laughed and Kakashi pulled his mask down to taste his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching so many cooking shows during the time of Covid-19 (read always). Inspired by Nailed It! and the ridiculously good looking banana-ramen cake that Yan made in season 8 of The Great British Bake Off.
> 
> Happy Birthday Kakashi  
> completely unrelated but I realized I share my birthday with Sakumo   
> And I think I'm giving myself cavities from all the fluff. The next thing I'm working on is more serious and has a different rating.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading XO


End file.
